


Nothing else matters

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

Click on Sam & Jack above the image and the video starts

  
[**Sam & Jack**](http://www.kizoa.de/Movie-Maker/d63521730k2886002o2l1/sam--jack) \- _[Kizoa Video und Movie Maker](http://www.kizoa.de)_  


[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
